Under My Umbrella
by Johnny Davenport
Summary: It's pouring rain and Carlton is stranded. Good thing Shawn is there with a giant umbrella and two bus passes. Shassie SLASH! No spoilers.


….....

This was inspired by all the rain that's been falling at my house. It has nothing to do with the Rihanna song "Under my umbrella -ella -ella -a -a -a" talk about repetitive!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psych. I'm not making any money from this.

**Under My Umbrella**

Santa Barbara PD's Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was preparing to leave the station and go home for some much needed rest and relaxation. He opened the large bottom drawer of his desk, expecting to see his black travel umbrella that he kept there for emergencies, but instead all he saw were a couple of Cliff Bars and a handful of pineapple candies that _someone _left on his desk last week.

He slammed the drawer shut angrily and glared around the bull pen as if expecting to see the culprit dancing around like Gene Kelly in Singin' in the Rain. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

Carlton sighed and stood up, pulling on his long raincoat. He took one last look out the nearby window at the cats and dogs falling down outside before grabbing his briefcase and heading for the parking lot.

As soon as he was outside a familiar voice yelled over the pounding rain.

"Hey Lassy!"

Carlton turned and saw Shawn Spencer standing under a giant black and white golf umbrella.

"Spencer," Carlton said as a way of greeting and as a farewell as he continued hurriedly to his car.

He tossed his briefcase onto the passenger's seat, put the key into the ignition and turned. Nothing happened.

"No," Carlton muttered to himself as he tried again. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He slammed his hands against the steering wheel in frustration and his forehead followed more carefully.

There was a knock on his window and without looking he reached over and pressed the button to roll down the window. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't working. He growled and opened the door, stepping out into the rain once again.

Not wanting to get soaked he reluctantly joined Shawn under the umbrella.

"You seem to be having some car trouble," Shawn said.

"What do you want, Spencer?" Carlton deadpanned.

"I am here to offer my transportation services," Shawn said, holding up two bus passes.

Carlton snorted, "You're kidding?"

Shawn shrugged and began to walk away, taking his umbrella with him.

"Wait!" Carlton yelled as he felt the rain begin to soak through his coat.

Shawn grinned and turned quickly.

Carlton, who had been walking quickly after the psychic in an effort to get out of the rain, suddenly found himself needing to stop very quickly. Shawn's hand shot forward and landed on the detective's hip in an effort to protect himself from being bulldozed by the taller man. When Carlton stopped his face was inches from the psychic's. He froze for a moment before pulling back sharply.

"Come on Lassy," Shawn said, almost gently. "The next bus is going to come any minute."

Unfortunately, Shawn was right and they ended up missing the bus by seconds.

"You're kidding!" Carlton yelled at no one in particular as the bus drove off, spraying them with water in the process. "This is definitely NOT my day."

"At least I'm here," Shawn said, grinning. "You've got that going for you."

Carlton rolled his eyes, "I don't exactly count that as a plus, Spencer."

"Fine then, "Shawn said. "I don't mind walking." Shawn turned and began, once again, to walk away.

"Spencer," Carlton sighed. "Spencer! Shawn!"

Shawn turned sharply, angrily. "I try to do something nice for you, Lassiter, and all you do is complain that it's a horrible day and that you don't want me here! Well, fine! I'm gone!" Shawn shoved the bus passes and the umbrella into Carlton's chest, hard, and then turned and walked quickly in the other direction.

Carlton stood for a moment with a bewildered expression on his face. Then something clicked in his mind. He dropped everything -his briefcase, the bus passes, the umbrella- and took off after Shawn.

"Shawn! Shawn wait!"

The younger man ignored the calls and continued down the street.

When Carlton caught up with Shawn he grabbed the psychic's arm, spinning him around and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," Carlton said softly. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Shawn's.

When they pulled back Shawn was grinning wildly.

"I love it when a plan comes together," he said.

"What?" Carlton asked, confused.

Shawn shook his head, spraying their already soaked bodies with water.

"Nothing," he said, then he pulled Carlton in for another kiss.

….....

The next morning Carlton came into the station struggling to keep a goofy grin off of his face. Then he saw a someone bent down behind his desk and he frowned.

He approached quickly and was surprised when he realized who it was.

"Guster?" he asked.

Gus jumped up guiltily. "Oh, uh, hello Lassiter."

"What are you doing?"

"Shawn made me do it!" Gus said, sounding slightly terrified.

"What are you talking a-" Carlton paused as he noticed the bottom drawer of his desk open and his black 'emergency' umbrella sitting exactly where it was supposed to be.

Carlton looked up at the sales rep, glaring for a moment. Then he broke into a smile, which seemed to scare the younger man even more.

"Thanks," Carlton said.

Gus stood, frozen, as Carlton patted him on the shoulder and walked down the hall towards the record room, whistling.


End file.
